Mugen
by Mizuki Rae Sichi
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sepasang sahabat yang sangat solid sejak kecil. Namun saat mereka beranjak dewasa, beberapa konflik membuat persahabatan mereka berdua merenggang. Kenapa? Dan Bagaimana kelanjutannya?


MUGEN

Paring : SasuNaru

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sepasang sahabat yang sangat solid sejak kecil. Namun saat mereka beranjak dewasa, beberapa konflik membuat persahabatan mereka berdua merenggang. Kenapa? Dan Bagaimana kelanjutannya?

Genre : Angst – Tragedy

ONESHOT

Warning : Berisi unsur **Shounen-ai** #tentusaja#, gaje, abal, alur cepat dll.

* * *

_**Tidakkah engkau tahu, wahai sayangku**_

_** Dalam gurat buram aku bernyanyi untukmu **_

_** Tetes air mata ini bahkan tidak bisa untuk menebusmu**_

_** Yang sibuk sendiri dengan duniamu**_

DAUN _momiji _berguguran lembut dari pohon-pohon di tepi jalan—membuat tumpukan daun berbentuk bintang berwarna cokelat berserakan sepanjang jalan. Dua sekawan itu tampak asyik mengayuh pedal sepeda masing-masing dengan kuat—bermain untuk mengadakan lomba mengendarai sepeda dengan cepat menuju sekolah.

Tampak salah satu dari mereka berdua yang berambut pirang mengayuh pedal sepedanya dengan kuat untuk menyusul si biru dongker yang sudah jauh di depan. Tangannya yang berwarna coklat eksotis mencoba menggapai punggung si biru dongker namun sangat sulit karena jarak di antara mereka sangatlah jauh.

"Kalahkan aku kalau bisa, _dobe_!" ejek sang biru dongker. Hidung mancung dan wajah porselein tampannya hanya terlihat setengah dari samping.

Si pirang menggeram sambil menambah kecepatannya, "Sombong sekali kau_, teme_!" perlahan kedua kakinya mulai pegal dan napasnya mulai sesak, "Awas saja nanti! Aku akan mengalahkanmu!"

Mendengus pelan, si biru dongker yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu menoleh sedikit ke belakang, "Takkan pernah!"

Si pirang yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu mengembungkan pipinya karena kesal. Namun ini malah membuatnya tampak imut.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil, _dobe_!" kecam Sasuke dingin. Pada kenyataannya tanpa sepengetahuan semua, wajahnya tampak merona malu karena merasakan hal aneh yang dirasakannya beberapa tahun terakhir. Sebuah rasa di mana ada kehangatan menjalar pipi dan tubuhnya. Membuat jantung berdebar lebih kencang dan darah berdesir menggelikan di sekitar perut. Namun ia sama sekali tidak mau mengakui semua itu. Dirinya terlalu munafik dan egois.

Naruto pun hanya memanyunkan bibir tipisnya yang sangat ranum itu.

.

.

.

_**Aku matikan lilinku dengan menyesal **_

_** Cinta yang berasal**_

_** Dari lubuk hati terdalam tanpa membual **_

_** Semakin lama membuatku tercekik dan mual **_

Suasana sekolah sudah nampak ramai oleh remaja-remaja berseragam sailor dan rok mini berwarna hitam pada remaja putri. Sementara kemeja putih dan celana panjang berwarna panjang pada remaja putra.

Naruto dan Sasuke berpisah saat di dekat tangga. Kelas Naruto berada di lantai dua dan dirinya menyandang gelar sebagai senior Sasuke, sementara kelas Sasuke berada di lantai satu. Beberapa orang selama ini memang beranggapan bahwa Sasuke-lah yang dikira senior Naruto, karena postur tubuh Naruto yang lebih kecil dari Sasuke dan Sasuke pun terlihat lebih sering mengajari Naruto—bukan sebaliknya. Belum lagi perlakuan seenaknya dari Sasuke yang terlihat sangat senior terhadap Naruto.

"Nanti kau pulang jam berapa, _dobe_?"

"Aku ada ekstra, kalau kau mau pulang duluan tak apa kok," jawab Naruto dengan senyum setengah hati.

"Baiklah. _Jaa-mata nee_!" gumam Sasuke nyaris berbisik. Dirinya pun segera berlalu sebelum mendengar bel masuk.

.

.

.

_**Mengertikah kau?**_

_** Darah mengalir dari senyumku yang silau **_

_** Mengapa aku merasakan nyeri dari senyummu yang kemilau? **_

"Oii, Sasuke!"

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku Matematika yang sedang dipegang menuju Suigetsu yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Kau sudah meminjam buku senior untuk bahan belajar kita?"

"Belum. Kenapa?"

"Astaga! Kau ini bagaimana?!" pekik Suigetsu sedikit gusar, "Bukankah aku sudah memintamu sejak dua minggu yang lalu? Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini?"

"Kalau kau ingin cepat, kenapa tidak kau saja sendiri." Tanggap Sasuke datar namun terdengar ada nada marah di setiap katanya.

Suigetsu mendecih sebal, "Bukankah kau itu punya sahabat yang sangat kental? Dan orang itu adalah senior kita bukan?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk memfokuskan diri mempelajari rumus sulit.

"Oh _Kami-sama_!" erang Suigetsu tajam untuk menyindir Sasuke.

.

.

.

_**Memilikimu itu bagai ingin memonopoli matahari **_

_** Sangat mustahil dan hanya ada sakit karena api**_

_** Kau mudah datang mudah pergi **_

_** Dulu kau terangi aku namun kini kau padamkan lagi **_

Terlihat sesosok rambut pirang dalam ruangan itu. Sosoknya nampak begitu cantik walau hanya terlihat dari jarak jauh—belum lagi kaca jendela yang membuat mereka terpisah. Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menuju parkiran untuk mengambil sepedanya, tidak sengaja melewati ruangan OSIS. Dirinya terhenyak saat Naruto yang sedang dalam ruangan tersebut melambai sekilas padanya dengan senyum cerah.

_'Baiklah, aku akan menunggunya saja.'_ Batin Sasuke. Ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman sekolah.

"Satu jam." Gumam Sasuke sambil melihat arloji yang bertengger manis di pergelangan kirinya—arloji pemberian Naruto di ulangtahunnya dulu. Menghela napas lelah, dirinya pun mencoba lebih sabar.

"Dua jam." Ada rasa untuk meninggalkan Naruto, namun hatinya tetap tegar. Suasana di sekolah ini sudah terlampau sepi dan menggodanya untuk pulang.

"Tiga jam." Awan kelabu menjadi pemandangan sore ini. Dan hal yang ditakutkan Sasuke datang—hujan deras disertai angin kencang dan petir mengguyur Tokyo. Ia sudah tahu sebenarnya ia harus pulang sejak tadi, namun karena "kepercayaan" pada hatinya begitu kuat ia kalah.

Sasuke sedikit tersenyum saat pintu ruangan OSIS terbuka, seluruh anggota pun keluar menggunakan payung dan jas hujan karena sudah mengetahui ini akan terjadi. Sasuke segera bangkit dari bangku itu dan hendak menghampiri ruang OSIS untuk menyambut Naruto. Namun senyumnya mendadak pudar saat melihat Naruto dengan senangnya bersama Sai memegang satu payung untuk berdua.

_Sasuke tadi melihat Naruto sempat melihatnya!_

_Namun kenapa Naruto sama sekali tidak mau menghampirinya dan malah asyik dengan orang lain ketimbang dirinya yang sudah lama di sini menunggu. _

_Ah, mungkin Naruto tidak begitu mengenalnya dengan keadaan yang basah kuyup seperti ini. _

_Sasuke akan melupakan ini dan bersikap seperti biasa besok._

_Mengapa hati Sasuke mendadak perih? _

.

.

.

_**Kau bahkan tidak menyadari **_

_**Aku berada di sana sendiri **_

_**Kedinginan mengayuh sepeda dalam emosi **_

_**Membuncah ingin berteriak sakit dan iri**_

Malam kembali beristirahat tergantikan pagi. Awan hujan telah tertiup pergi oleh angin kencang—yang lalu biarlah berlalu menurut Sasuke, tidak usah diungkit lagi. Biarlah menjadi halaman selanjutnya.

"Naruto, bolehkah aku meminjam buku Matematikamu dulu sewaktu masih kelas XI?"

"Ah, besok ya." Jawab Naruto sambil sibuk mengutak-atik laptop milik Sasuke.

_Lagi-lagi Naruto mengucapkan itu! _

_Selalu membuat Sasuke menunggu dengan diam. _

_Seakan tidak mau untuk dipinjam. _

.

.

.

_**Kau terlalu pedulikan aku, kau jebak diriku **_

_**Dalam semuanya hanya ilusi palsu **_

_**Aku merasa cemburu **_

Sudah tiga minggu Naruto yang dengan cengiran polosnya baru menyerahkan buku tersebut tanpa menyadari wajah Sasuke yang sudah menggelap. Tanpa kata Sasuke menerima buku itu. Namun sebelum mengembalikannya Sasuke sempat menulis dalam secarik kertas dan menyelipkannya di sembarang halaman pada buku tersebut.

"_Dobe_, apakah kau belajar Matematika kelas XI? Yang kemarin kupinjam?"

"Ah, _teme_! Kau ini bagaimana? Untuk apa aku belajar buku kelas XI? Aku 'kan sudah kelas XII. Lagipula kau tahu sendiri 'kan bahwa aku tidak menyukai Matematika."

—**JLEB! **

Seakan ada sebuah tombak tajam menusuk dada Sasuke. Perih, sesak, dan tercekat. Dengan berkata seperti itu, berarti sama saja Naruto menolaknya mentah-mentah. Angin berhembus dalam diam di balkon sekolah lantai empat tanpa pagar itu.

"_Sou desuka_?" gumam Sasuke menunduk gelap. Namun mendadak ia mendongak dengan mata yang digenangi air mata. Tangannya menjulur mengusap pipi Naruto sebentar, "Kalau kau menginginkan aku untuk pergi dari hidupmu, aku akan melakukannya!"

Naruto terlojak kaget saat mendadak Sasuke membentaknya seperti itu. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Dan mata birunya terbelalak dan tubuhnya kaku saat Sasuke melangkah mundur menuju ujung koridor tanpa pagar ini. _Dan apa itu?_ Sasuke tersenyum menatap mentari senja sebelum tubuhnya jatuh bebas dari lantai empat ini. Detik berikutnya Naruto hanya mendengar suara debaman yang cukup keras di bawah. Sasuke tersenyum hampa dengan digenangi darah segar dan sebuah batu besar yang tajam menembus perutnya.

"Sasuke?" gumam Naruto nyaris berbisik. Suaranya yang parau tidak bisa keluar.

**OWARI**

* * *

**OMAKE **

Naruto's POV

Setelah aku menyadari bahwa hari-hari yang berulang itu, kuanggap sebagai kebahagiaan yang sewajarnya. Aku yang dulu, menjalaninya tanpa mengerti berharganya hari-hari itu. Aku sekarang sendirian.

Rasa sepi perlahan menyerangku.

Sosok yang dulu hendak kucapai dengan tangan sawo matang ini semakin menjauh saja. Hilang dengan sepeda di jalan yang dipenuhi daun _momiji_. Hidung mancung dan wajah porselein tampannya hanya terlihat setengah dari samping itu juga perlahan menghilang menjadi helaian-helaian daun _momiji _yang berterbangan tertiup angin dingin musim gugur.

Setiap pulang dari ekstra OSIS pun aku selalu melihat sosoknya sedang duduk di bangku taman dengan keadaan yang basah kuyup dan seragam yang dipenuhi bercak merah karena darah. Rambut yang semula melawan gravitasi itu tidur karena basah air hujan yang menusuknya berkali-kali. Aku tahu bagaimana sakit dan mati rasanya dihujam seperti itu hingga tubuh kedinginan dan pucat pasi. Andaikan dulu aku menolak ajakan Sai yang membawa payung. Andaikan saat itu aku berlari menghampirinya dan mengatakan, "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Andaikan hari itu terulang lagi.

Maka aku takkan menyia-nyiakan semua detiknya yang berharga.

Aku membuka buku yang sempat Sasuke sebut-sebut di saat terakhir suaranya yang mengalun di pendengaranku. Satu per satu aku membuka halaman itu—yang dipenuhi oleh catatan tidak rapi yang dulu kutulis sewaktu kelas XI. Hingga aku berhenti pada suatu halaman di mana ada secarik surat berisikan tulisan yang sangat rapi, sangat berbeda dengan tulisanku.

Mata beriris biruku bergerak membaca satu per satu kata-kata yang Sasuke tulis. Perlahan air mataku menetes dalam diam. Rasa sesak dan pusing menyerangku. Isak tangis keluar dari bibirku yang basah karena air mata.

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Sasuke!"

* * *

"Serpihan hati ini kupeluk erat~ akan kubawa sampai ku mati~ memendam rasa ini sendirian~ kutak tahu mengapa aku tak mampu~" nyanyi sambil ngetik fict ini.

"Woy! Berisik lu author! Kerjain aja tu naskah!" bentak Sasuke mencak-mencak udah kayak juragan jengkol yang lagi kebakaran jenggot aja.

"Yeeee! Pan gua yang bikin, nape lu yang sewot? Hah?" ga terima.

"Ape ni?! Nape gua matek mengenaskan di cerita ini eh?!" Sasuke ga terima & nglempar kertas-kertas berisi ntu cerita.

" Teme! Jangan kasar-kasar donk sama Rae! Dia kan anak baik. Karena dia, kita bisa main di fict ini!" Naruto datang dan memeluk author dengan lembut dan mengusap rambut author yang belum dicuci.

"Iya, Kaa-chan. Hiksu hiksu! Tou-chan nakal ama aku!" rengek author ala anak kecil ke Ibunya.

"Sejak kapan gua jadi Bapak lu?" Tanya Sasuke sewot, "Kenape gua jadi OOC gini? Ah, ya udah deh salam aja untuk readers yang terhormat. Semoga yang baca ini dapat pahala, amin."


End file.
